<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Time for Us by LadyBrooke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566684">The Time for Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke'>LadyBrooke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Complicated Relationships, M/M, getting together again</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:21:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Fingolfin’s rebirth, he rules beside Finarfin as the Kings of the Noldor. </p><p>Everything would be well, if not for everything that lies between them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Finarfin | Arafinwë/Fingolfin | Ñolofinwë</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>RelationShipping 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Time for Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehhumi/gifts">tehhumi</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come, you must take a break,” Fingolfin said, trying to coax Finarfin up from the desk scattered with papers detailing the latest plans for the city renovations. </p><p>Once, Finarfin would have been the one to say such words to his elder brother, pulling Fingolfin away with whispered words of exactly what acts they could perform upon each other. In fact, Fingolfin had distinct memories of days spent like this, writing speeches and arguments to present before their father, and Finarfin appearing at the end of the day to usher him away to fun and bed. But that had been before, when their places in the world had seemed set and when both of them had known how they stood before the other. </p><p>It was more complicated now, even as they shared the throne and the business of the crown. That part alone had been easy. Finarfin had not wished to keep the throne from Fingolfin, and Fingolfin had not wished to wrest it away from Finarfin. </p><p>So they had settled upon this instead, where they shared everything between themselves except what Fingolfin most desired to have back. </p><p>Finarfin blinked slowly, adjusting from the change of view from city architecture plans to Fingolfin’s face. “Thank you, but I am well. You may take a break if you wish to.” </p><p>Fingolfin hated this. Not the fact that he now shared a throne with his brother, but the way that they both tiptoed around the issues that swirled between them. Neither of them was even entirely sure which of them was younger or older now, let alone how to deal with the mess of personal relationships broken with the rebellion and how to approach the other. </p><p>“I only wish to care for you, Arafinwë,” Fingolfin said. He regretted it immediately, as Finarfin’s gaze dropped back down to the paperwork. </p><p>“You do care for me,” Finarfin said after a moment, looking back up. “I am aware of such.”</p><p>Fingolfin took a breath, releasing it slowly between his teeth. “Not as we used to care for each other.”</p><p>“No.” Finarfin met his gaze evenly, without flinching at the frown on Fingolfin’s face. “We have not done such since you decided to follow Fëanáro to Beleriand, and I decided I could not do such.” </p><p>There had never been room for cowardice for Finwë’s sons, and rarely had there been room for second guessing their decisions. “Do you wish me to stop trying for such joy again?”</p><p>“I wish you to speak of what you do wish, and allow me the pleasure of deciding for myself with the full knowledge of what I will be bringing upon myself.” Finarfin met his gaze, two kings looking at one another with the full weight of the throne’s legacy and their family’s deeds upon them. </p><p>“I wish us to love as we used to, though I wish us to have left behind some of the need that drove us in those days filling the empty spaces in a palace that was devoid of attention for us. I wish you to allow me to know you once more, to discuss openly what lies between us, both the harms that have occurred and the good things.” Fingolfin paused for a moment, considering what else he could say. </p><p>Finarfin laughed. “I know that is not all you wish, brother, come out with it.”</p><p>That was the problem when arguing with Finarfin. He always knew what Fingolfin wanted even before he had said it, though at least this time he appeared more amused than anything else. </p><p>“Perhaps I have changed my mind and do not wish anything else now,” Fingolfin said, ignoring the heat rising in his chest. It was simply the thrill of an argument. </p><p>“Is that so? Then perhaps you will listen to what I want.” Finarfin stood, leaning towards Fingolfin, the smile playing on his lips saying that he knew Fingolfin’s thoughts for the lie they were. </p><p>“I will.” </p><p>Finarfin grasped his brother’s hand lightly, tracing the outline of his palm and then continuing up his arm until he reached Fingolfin’s elbow, grasping it and pulling Fingolfin toward him. “I wish to dismiss such conversations for the time, for none of them can be settled between the two of us without more consideration of the matters in them. Truthfully, they do not matter overly much.” </p><p>“You wish us to continue as we are? To be here in this room each day, uncertain of what lies between us and who we even are?” The thought was unbearable. </p><p>“Nay. I simply believe there are more important things we could be doing with our time, if only you will stop trying to find an answer for long enough.” Finarfin pressed a kiss to his brother’s lips, shocking Fingolfin into silence, before he spoke again. “We know who we are. Brothers, lovers, the sons of Finwë and Indis, Kings of the Noldor. What do the details matter, in light of all that we do know? And if the past is to come between us, we can only know such by acting, not by sitting here discussing such until we both have talked ourselves to exhaustion.” </p><p>With those words, Finarfin tugged lightly at his brother’s arm pulling him towards the door.</p><p>Fingolfin stepped beside him, eventually falling into the same rhythm, footsteps echoing one another’s until they came to Finarfin’s bedroom. </p><p>Finarfin looked at the door, and then at Fingolfin. Silence stretched between them, until finally Finarfin turned back to the door. </p><p>“Will you join me?” he asked, voice soft enough Fingolfin could barely hear it. </p><p>Fingolfin thought for a moment of all the questions that were between them. Then he thought of how uncertain things had been before everything that had come between, though now such things seemed clearer. </p><p>“Yes,” he said, as Finarfin opened the door. “Let us take this for ourselves, and deal with the rest later.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>